


When we fall asleep where do we go?

by Humangarbo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dog Tags, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reaper stalking soldier 76, Revaluations, Suicide Attempt, Tired Jack, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humangarbo/pseuds/Humangarbo
Summary: Reaper finally has Soldier 76 in his sights... vulnerable and unknowing.... wait.. who? are.. you...





	When we fall asleep where do we go?

**Author's Note:**

> None beta’d none edited au  
> Just a random story i came up with on the ride to work. Sorry for any and all grammars errors and such.

Reaper sat in the shadows and watched silently, the air cracked and shook Soldier sat unbothered. Soldier sat with his arms behind him and his head tilted backward, It would be so easy to end him right now, His guard is down.... why would he let himself be so vulnerable? Reaper scouted the area silently, no Rifle or pistol in sight. Nothing but a bottle of alcohol sitting in a brown bag.  
Soldier closed his eyes and laid back onto the roof, his legs dangled from the edge his body warm and buzzing. the crisp wind tingling against his skin, he wasn’t dumb, He knew he was being watched.  
Reaper took this moment to move closer his shadow materializing and slowly moving toward the closed eyed man, he wore scars that marred his peaceful face.... Reaper knew this face... this face who..  
Soldier groaned “ I know you’re there” Soldier threw his forearm over his eyes  
Reaper froze  
“Come our or don’t, i don’t really care but you’re gonna kill me do it. Don’t waste my time” His voice quiet, tired sounding... where was the fight?  
Reaper felt himself falter “Why do i know your face? who are you?” his voice starting small but sounding annoyed  
Soldier unzipped his Jacket and pulled out a chain and rattled them in the air as he continued to laid unmoving.  
Reaper ghosted himself closer, his claw solidifying out of the mass of mist.  
The tags read *Jack francis Morrison*  
Reapers claw pressed into the metal denting it, almost piercing it. Reaper felt his core begin to crumble.  
Reaper” J...J... Jack” Reapers dual toned voice rattled, With anger? or sadness ? were they both the same?  
Soldiers Hand reached up and caressed Reapers mask, Reaper hovering above The man he now knows who Jack, His air still having the platinum look.... how could he be so dumb.... he was Jack.  
His eyes opened and ocean blues pierced through him like the first day the gaze bore through him in training ... it felt like deja vu.  
Jacks hand gently caressed the bone white mask then returning to rest against his chest “ Hey Gabe, i’m tired of fighting ... i’m tired of this cycle”  
*Gabe* .... the nickname echoed, if felt as if he’d just been shot.  
Reaper let the dog tags drop back down onto Jacks chest.... it was hard to breath, his chest felt tight every breath he took seemed like it didn’t make it to his lungs and he gulped air for more. Reaper wrapped his gauntlet around Jacks neck lightly... he was angry, he was glad, he was shaking.  
Jack looked up at him and just started his mouth opened slightly “I’ve known it was you for so long ... i just didn’t know what to do” his hand reaches up and wraps around Reapers wrist.  
Jack felt the talons shaking against his neck, Reapers rapid breathing/panting could be heard... he felt lost.  
“This whole time .... this entire fucking time you were alive, I searched for your remains..i searches for answers but every path i took had no ending, no answers... i felt like i was going fucking insane” His voice turned into a growl, his voice full of emotion, full of anger and hurt, full of relief it was piled on years of emotional distress and torment.  
A tear slid off the side of Jacks cheek leaving a trail to stain his cheek. Reapers claw loosened returning back into the mass, his face still hovering above Jacks... he tried to open his mouth but his words died as he tried to say anything, he felt as if no words he said would be his true feeling, he never thought in a million years that Jack would’ve survived ...  
Jack sat up and looked at the moon, Reaper moved and sat next to him... the silence between them a momento of their once relationship that flourished.  
Reaper kept his eyes on Jack, trying to see what emotion, if anything he could get from him.... Jacks eyes were tired but still soft his eyes bore into the moon.

One moment Jack was there ... the next.... he was falling from the roof.  
Reaper jumped without a thought... his mind and heart raced, he needed to get to Jack before ... before ...  
Reaper turned into his wraith mass and caught Jack, wrapping the man in his mist taking him for he ground safely.  
Reaper held him in his arms materializing in a alleyway  
“Jack, Jack wake the fuck up, Jack Jack” He shook Jack who laid unconscious in his arms  
“Jack don’t you fucking do this, Wake up” Reaper knew the man was unconscious.. he could feel Jacks heartbeat, but nonetheless it didn’t stop him from trying to wake him.... Jack tried to kill himself it was his worst nightmare, Gabriel often dreamed of losing Jack and it made him determined to protect the man... but could he ever truly protect him from himself?  
Reaper clicked on his com device “Sombra turn off my tracking and set it in a cycle around the city, i’m going dark for a few” He picked up the soldier and enveloped him in darkness and took him away  
“No problem, ping me when you want me to switch it back” Her voice range silently  
Reaper took him to his hotel and laid him gently in his bed, he removed the Jacket and unbuckled the boots before covering him with the blanket ... Jacks eyes were soft and his expression taking him back to years ago when he’d wake up in bed when Jack was still deep in sleep and see the same face. His talon gently caressed the sleeping mans cheek, his heart heavy with concern .... his anger hidden but present “Why Jack? why would you... why..”  
Reaper pulled up a chair and sat next to him, unclamping his mask and setting it on the dresser. He took off his gauntlets, boots and body armor and slid on something more comfortable, he knew Jack was no threat to him. He pressed the heel of his palm against his eyes evading sleep for the past 24 hours feeling the effects of exhaustion... he could feel his nanites refusing anything but staying as one. He slid Jack over enough so he could lay on his side, His fingers gently caressed at the mans cheek tracing the tear train that still stained his cheek, He pressed his forehead against Jacks and shut his eyes” We’ll get through this Jackie... we always do” He stayed there for a moment before pulling the blanket over them and flipping onto his Back. Starring at the ceiling he thought of their past, and wondered what their future held. He pulled out his own dog tags and sighed .. sleep soon took him.  
Jack and Gabriel were part of a puzzle where they were the only 2 pieces that fit.

Never one without the other

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a rough read, i write my aus as i think them and don’t edit them... just write them and post!  
> Follow me on twitter if you wanna talk R76 or Overwatch in general !  
> https://twitter.com/david_kennedy11 :)


End file.
